User talk:Heatedpete/Archive 3
Thanks Thanks for everything, I wouldn't have UoTM or Adminship with out your guidance CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 21:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Archive Didn't seem to work :/ CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 16:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...crap if Bond isn't here, I can't be an admin yet DX CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 16:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry, TMOI is just really pissing me off atm. He vandalises wikias like mad and gets a fucking way with it! He vandalises Halo Wikia and I ask him to GTFO and I get blocked for a week due to harrasment! D: Gah! RAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR Helljumper U T Userpage How did you put that menu with the links on there? I've seen that on DEathGod's page too, and I'm wondering how and if I could put it on mine. HEYOO!!! RE:Navigation Well, yeah. It was good idea. I did it mostly because I wanted an easy way to get to my "To do" list. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism User:76.116.188.180 has preformed some vandalism on the page Battlefield: Bad Company. I have reverted the vandalism and left a warning on that user's talk page. Just giving you a heads up in case it happens again. I also left this message on User:SSD's talk page. Zealot Guy 03:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :For the record, the link to the anonymous user page does not work, so here's a better one. . Kinda late for it, but whatever. Zealot Guy 04:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hi, can you please delete Talk:VAGINA? Thanks. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 14:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 14:42, August 17, 2010 (UTC) User:YouPhailToAmuse This user has been constantly making edits to the MG3#Trivia page. All of which have been reverted. Although not in direct violation with the Battlefield Wiki:Blocking Policy, I believe this warrants an amendment to the blocking policy to include activity such as this. I have given this user a first warning for the MG3 related edits. Also, this user blanked his talk page again, in direct insubordination to your warning. I have reverted that as well. Zealot Guy 17:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sign your posts I added my signature to the warning using template:unsigned. So everything should be in order now, right? Zealot Guy 19:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Archive Sure. I'd forgotten to archive July, so now that's done. Is it any better now? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Cold War Why the fuck can't I edit anything on wikia without it getting erased?!? Exams Yeah AS, I got 2 A's and 2 B's. Really well done on yours though, 4 A*'s? That's brilliant! I only got 1 for my whole 2 years worth of 11 GCSEs! Which modules were they? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Well done anyway. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) RFC We need some nominations. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OMG THANKS!!!!!!! THANK U ALOT x100000000000000000000000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Battlefield Bad Company: 2 16:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) }}